Change Of Heart
by Zero5
Summary: when a scout runs away to america and meets up with some very interesting people.Who and How? Read and find out. UPDATE:CHAP.3 IS NOW UP!!!. please R
1. Change Of Heart : Chapter 2

Change Of Heart Chapter 2. By Zero  
  
Wazzup? It's been too long of an absence from writing so, I decided to come back. For those who actually read chapter one would realize that Primera was going to have written this chapter and not me. Well, she completely did a 180 and turned her back on me, not even talking to me. I don't even know what I did!!! She claims that she never wanted to be friends with me. After all the things I did for that..... Well, anyway, she's not doing any chapters. Enough with me raving on about my girl problems, on with tha fic! Ya'll know tha drill. Sailor moon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a very talented chick in Japan.  
  
Change Of Heart Chapter 2  
  
Serena slowly unloaded the airplane at RDU international, with only a small book bag filled with food, a change of clothes, and the moon crescent wand. Serena reached into the book bag and grabbed the moon crescent wand, and stared hard at it. "Too many memories" Serena whispered. "Soon as I start over.... this will be trashed." She closed the book bag and walked off into the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
"BEEP. BEEP." A strange beep sound emits from a computer. Suddenly, a figure hits the alarm clock stationed by the bed. He strikes it many times before; he finally realized that the clock is not beeping. He groggily gets up and checks to the see the problem with the computer. He takes a look at the computer screen and his eyes grew wide. He typed in SERENITY, and the computer screen showed a pink blinking dot that was moving at very quick pace. "Damn" he muttered. He grabbed the leather jacket that was hanging on the door, and in a flash, he was gone.  
  
Serena walked down the street, catching the attention of many residents on the street, their eyes peering through what seemed her soul. "I need a place to sleep tonight." Serena said to herself, as the evening stars twinkled about. She ran into two guys on the sidewalk, just listening to a boom box. "Excuse me" Serena politely said, but the two guys couldn't hear her. "Um.excuse me, please?" Serena said with a normal voice the guys still could not hear her over the boom box. Serena became really annoyed and screamed "EXCUSE ME!!!" the two guys looked at her, turned the boom box off, and smiled. "What can we do for you?" the first guy exclaimed. "I...I...I need to know where the nearest motel is..." Both guys looked at each other, smiled, and immediately grabbed Serena. They dragged down the street, and into the nearest alley. "Give us that book bag, or I'll kill you, right now!" the first guy whispered in Serena's ear. A scared Serena threw the bag onto the ground, and backed away. Both guys emptied out the book bag, and had a look of disgust on their faces. "There's no money in here!" the second guy exclaimed. "Looks like we'll have to take another form of payment" the first guy said. They got closer, and closer, and just as guy #1 puts her hand on her shoulder, a shot rang out, and both guys step back. Serena looks up on the nearest rooftop and sees a familiar shadowy figure. "Darien?" Serena thought. She looked longer and realized that it wasn't him. "Next time, I won't miss." The figure yells. Then he looks down at Serena. After 20 seconds of eye contact, Serena promptly faints. The Figure jumps off the roof top and lands on his feet. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" he mutters under his breath. He walks toward Serena's body, shakes his head, and tucks his gun into the side pocket of his leather jacket. He looks at his watch, and a picture of a small, skinny boy pops up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I think I found Serenity"  
  
"Jason, if this is one of your tricks to get me to double date another girl.."  
  
"One, that was funny as hell, two, this is really her. She has the wand."  
  
"O.k. well, she can't sleep in the street. She's sleeping at your apartment tonight.  
  
"What? Hell no. Runaway Barbie is NOT staying with me. My girlfriend will kill me!!"  
  
"You're forgetting something. I'm head Knight, and I say she's staying with you."  
  
"Fine. Silver Knight out."  
  
Jason sighed, and picked up Serena and proceeded to carry her to his apartment. "Damn, for a princess, you sure are heavy!"  
  
There. Chapter 2 is finished. Thank the Lord. Now I've got a couple things to say. First to primera. If for some reason you read this, I want you to know that I would appreciate you at least talking to me about why you quit the fic. You owe me that much. Second is to anybody who would be interested in Co-ficing with me, E-Mail me at Nemesis2341@ aol.com but I would love it if you would IM me at the same name. This Chapter is EXTREMLY short, sucky, and my butt is running out of Ideas, QUICK. Until Chapter 3 or 4, depends, peace.  
  
Dedicated to Marion And Alex. 


	2. Change Of Heart : Chapter 3

Change Of Heart Chapter 3 by Zero  
  
Waz Up? It's me, Z-E-R-O. This is your weekly/monthly dose of the Change of Heart fanfic. I am seriously doing into a downward spiral of various BS, and because of which, I will try my hardest to release a chapter every week (or every other week). The reason for this is that I am having less and less time for this fic. I love this fic, but I am slowly losing the love that I once had for writing, so before it disappears, I WILL finish this story. But enough of my social problems, lets get my fan fic on, Read the first Chapter for the disclaimer.  
  
Change Of Heart: Chapter 3  
  
Serena eyes slowly crept open as the sunlight beamed on her from the window. She was fully clothed, on a bed, with covers over her. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She saw posters, statures, and even rugs with dragons on them. "Where the hell am I?" Serena thought to herself. As she inhaled her next breath, she smelled a delicious aroma. "Pancakes." Serena said out loud, as she followed the smell. She followed it to a small kitchen where she sees the guy who saved her. "You're the guy from last night!" Serena exclaimed out loud. The guy's head lifts up, sees Serena, and smiles. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?" he says. Serena cracks a smile. "Good. I haven't slept like that in a long time." The guy laughs as he flips a pancake over. "Hey, I'm Jason." He said as he extended his hand. Serena meets his hand, and shook it. "I'm Serena". The smell from the grilling pancakes was enough to drive Serena crazy." I'm so hungry.." Serena said to herself. "Hey, what were you doing in that part of town anyway?" Jason asked. Serena sighed. "I'm not from around here." Serena said quietly. "I know that, otherwise you would have known not to ask a question like that. People here are not hesitant about snatching women like you and doing what they please with them." Jason said with pride. Serena hung her head down and Jason saw a tear come down her cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." He said. Serena quickly wiped the tear away and whipped her head up. "Nothing.how can I repay you?" She said. As Jason opened his mouth, the doorbell rang. "You can go answer the door, while I finish up here." Jason said. As Serena went for the door, Jason went to his answering machine. It had two messages on it. Jason pushed play for message one.  
  
"This Is Mr.Rockafella of MHS, and we called to let you know that---"Jason quickly hit the delete button. He pressed play for message two.  
  
"Hey sweetie, this is Marion, just calling to remind you that we were going to have breakfast at your house at 9:00, love ya lots, bye." Jason's eyes went wide as he heard that message. He quickly looked at his watch as it read, 9:10. "Oh, SHIT!! He shouted as he ran to the front door. "SERENA, DON'T OPEN THAT." Jason walked into the living room, with a puzzled Serena on one side of the couch, and a ticked off woman on the other side giving Jason an evil look. "Door. Serena, could you go in the kitchen and eat, while I settle this?" Serena, slowly got up off the couch, walked towards Jason, Whispered" good luck" in his ear, and walked into the kitchen. The woman and Jason kept staring at each other until Jason decided to break the ice. "Look Marion, I know what it looks like..." Marion then held up a finger.  
  
"All I want to know is what she is doing here."  
  
"She was a friend in need-"  
  
"Bull. DON'T lie to me, Jason; you know how much I hate that."  
  
"She fainted in the middle of the street, and I helped her. Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
Marion then put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"O.K, so maybe it is hard to believe." Marion scoffed and stomped into the back bedroom and came out with a baseball bat.  
  
"If don't start giving me answers, I start swinging. A'ight?" She prepped like a baseball player ready to hit a homerun. "Are you cheating on me?"  
  
"No, she's just-"  
  
"Wrong answer." She swung at a lamp, shattering it into pieces.  
  
Jason eyes became as big as China plates. "Do you know how much that lamp cost me?"  
  
"It was free, Jason"  
  
"Oh. Do you know how much trouble it's gonna be for me to find another free lamp?"  
  
"You stupid." She swung at a vase, breaking it, sending pieces flying everywhere.  
  
"Dang! Why can't we ever argue at your place? You break your own crap; I can run away, we're all happy!!  
  
After two minutes of constant arguing and destroying items in the process, Jason takes the bat from Marion. Marion sighs, then swings and connects on Jason's jaw.  
  
"I guess I deserved that one." Marion then hit him again.  
  
".that might have been over the to-"Marion then him again.  
  
"Ok, you gotta go." As Jason pushes Marion out the door, she swings at him one more time, but misses. Jason then slams the door in her face. He hears his watch beep, and answers the watch phone. A skinny man shows up in the picture.  
  
"Hey, Is Serenity alright?"  
  
"Yea, she's fine, but my apartment isn't. Marion came and totally trashed it."  
  
"I'm sorry man, but there was no one else left to stay with. We're coming over. It's time to tell her who we really are."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jason then sat on the couch and picked up a picture that was smashed. It was with him and Marion laughing together on the beach. "5 years. All gone." Jason said to himself. He then picked up a case and opened it up. It was a wedding ring. "If she wouldn't have came", he said to himself, "I would have a fiancée than an ex." Then a tear rolled down his face as he started to clean up the mess that was made.  
  
Chapter 3 is indeed done. I had fun making this chapter more than the other two. This is a chapter that won't be important until the end. Well, this will be my last time offering to make this a co-fic. If you want the job, e- mail me at NEMESIS2341@aol.com. Holla back lata. 


End file.
